Faith in Love
by Jaye Reid
Summary: There are no miracles for those that have no faith in them.


Title: Faith in Love.  
  
By Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced: May 8, 2004  
  
Completed: May 12, 2004  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Spoilers: END OF SEASON 5 SPOILERS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Created by the brilliant Sorkin and owned by WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore I'm not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
  
Category: Josh/Donna  
  
Summary: There are no miracles for those that have no faith in them.  
  
Archiving: "Boulevard of Misdirection"  
  
http:users.mcmedia.com.au/jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
  
The National Library and Fanfiction.net  
  
Authors Notes: Seriously, don't read this unless you have read the spoilers for 'Gaza.'  
  
I'm putting the warning out there. Just my spin on things - hope you enjoy. Sorry Bridget, but this was burning a hole in my brain and I wanted to get it out there. Kindly beta read by Aim coz well, she doesn't get a choice! g I have a HUGE angsty fic that I should be finishing instead, but this once wouldn't go away.  
  
I've discovered several things while sitting here in this hospital waiting room. Number one is the chairs you are forced to endure are a pain in the butt - literally - no matter where in the world you are. I think they design them like that. To cause pain in your lower back and your ass to distract you from any other pain you're feeling.  
  
Another thing I've realized is how quickly your life can be turned upside down and shaken, like a kid with a snow dome. You'd think I'd already known this - but it's just starting to sink in.  
  
Not more than 24 hours ago, I was on the phone telling Donna her excursion to Gaza was work and not to be treated like spring break. I had buddies who went on many trips back at college and they all had the motto 'what goes on during the trip, stays on the trip.' Girlfriends were forgotten the second they stepped on that bus or plane and weren't thought about again until the airport lounge on the way back when they had to buy them something.  
  
I reminded Donna that I was the third most powerful man in the White House and I would find out about any shenanigans. You see she told CJ about some guy trying to pick her up. Apparently this gomer was visually impressive.  
  
Ha!  
  
First, she mocked my use of the word shenanigans and then chuckled merrily that I sounded almost jealous. She also mentioned she'd never tell CJ anything again.  
  
God I hope she's wrong about that.  
  
I said I missed her. And yes, a certain amount of jealously could be felt on my part.  
  
She informed me - with a hefty air of amusement - that she only had eyes for me and I had nothing to worry about.  
  
I ignored the joking tone and listened only to the words.  
  
It's those words now that keep me believing.  
  
Believing she won't die.  
  
When CJ came into my office, I didn't quite understand the first time.  
  
"There's been an explosion in Gaza," she had to repeat and it was in that moment I heard nothing but sirens and glass crashing down around me.  
  
"No" was all I could say.  
  
"We don't know anything yet other than there are fatalities, but who or... anything. We just don't have anything yet."  
  
I have a vague recollection of her calling after me as I raced to Leo's office. Honestly, if I try, I don't remember how I got from my office to Leo's.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
The door between his and The President's office was open and I barged straight in. I'd usually wait for Leo in his office.  
  
Not today I decided.  
  
Leo looked... well, other than shocked, there was an expression of pity from both of them. That's what struck me initially and it was in that moment I knew... I knew that Donna was... something. I think I knew she was still alive. Whether I thought Leo would look more grieved or whether it was just my inability to believe anything else... but I knew she hadn't left me.  
  
I don't remember sitting on the sofa in the Oval Office, but I remember levering myself out of it.  
  
I told Leo to farm my stuff out because I was going to be on the next goddamn plane that would take me to wherever Donna was.  
  
Nobody argued.  
  
Just as I was about to leave Toby burst in. Toby? I thought. I know he's fond of Donna but... Oh shit - Andi. I totally forgot she was there too.  
  
"Andi called me," he said, and I suddenly felt relived for him. Then he looked to me and said my name in a soft, soft voice.  
  
My legs gave out and I was back on the sofa.  
  
I obviously looked stricken because he was at my side in a flash telling me although she wasn't in good shape, miraculously, Donna was still alive.  
  
So here I am.  
  
Sitting in a crappy waiting room chair in another country, waiting for my miraculously alive Donna.  
  
I have a laundry list of things I want to say to her.  
  
That I will say to her.  
  
I have to say to her.  
  
God - let me have the chance to say to her.  
  
Finis 


End file.
